Animal training for domesticated animals can be conducted in various ways. One of the most commonly trained behaviors for domesticated animals is to enter or leave particular locations or areas in order to engage in different activities.
A common training activity is for a pet such as a dog, to be trained to leave the home or other enclosure where the pet is normally kept in order to perform a particular bodily function. Most commonly pets are trained to act in a certain way in order to be let outside so that the pet may urinate or defecate. Alternatively pets may be trained to act in a certain way when they need to be allowed to move to another area to perform a bodily function such as eating.
Even in cases where the animal has been properly trained, the caretaker for the animal may fail to note that the animal is giving the indication that it has been trained to give. For example, if a pet has been trained to go and sit by the door to indicate that it needs to go outside to urinate or defecate, this indication may not be noticed by the animal caretaker. This may be because the area by the door is not within sight of the animal caretaker. Alternatively, it may be dark and the animal's activity giving the indication may not be observed. Alternatively, the caretaker may be asleep or away from the animal and unable to observe that the animal is providing the indication.
Devices and systems by which an animal can be trained to provide an indication to a caretaker and devices for providing such an indication may benefit from improvements.